Dangerous passion
by Brinchen86
Summary: Passion is a strong feeling. But it can get dangerous as well. - DL, part 2 of the history series


**Summary: Passion is a strong feeling. But it can get dangerous as well. - DL, part 2 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

The office was a mess. But who cared? Danny surely didn't. In silence, he picked the files, spread over the entire floor up to put them back at their former place. Sighing, he tried to sort them, but then simply threw them back at the desk. He could do that later.

"I didn't mean to cause extra work," Lindsay said, for minutes now watching him from her position behind his desk. She had gotten dressed again, looking perfect. Like always. He didn't mind to see her without this perfectly fitting dress, her hair styled the way everyone awaited it from her. She was always perfect for him. Especially the way he had just seen her a couple of minutes ago.

"No worries," he said, setting the last stick of files back onto the desk. Of course there was no need for her to say sorry. Not at all. Under normal circumstances, there was nothing he would regret now. Well, under normal circumstances.

"I think I have to be sorry," he added then.

"Why is that?" she asked back, raising her eyebrows at him.

Finally stopping in his movement, he looked at her. She didn't understand why he could feel sorry. He did though; especially because he was thinking about the consequences now.

"I shouldn't have caused even more trouble for you," he explained, leaning against the edge of his desk next to her. "When your fiancé finds out what we just did..."

"Don't call him my fiancé!" Lindsay interrupted him determined. "My father made him become my fiancé. I never agreed with that. I never wanted to be together with him. I wouldn't even say I'm together with him. Not at all! And I don't think he cares about me anyway. What do you think? I don't even count all the other women he has."

"Then why don't you leave him?" Danny asked once again. This topic was getting to him. The longer he knew her, the less he could bear the fact that she was together with this abusive man.

She sighed deeply, desperation clearly visible in her eyes. "I want to, believe me! I want to! Do you think I want to marry someone who I don't love? Who I don't even want to know? A guy who beats me, who is more interested in his other women because they're more fun? Who only marries me because of my father's money? So my father and him can be even mightier? I wish I could simply run away. But you know what they'll do then? They'll kill us. And no one will ever find out what happened to us."

Of course Danny could understand what she was talking about. If her father and Daniel Katums ever found out what had just happened between the two of them, or, even worse, when Lindsay really broke up with the man who was officially called her fiancé, the two would get into even more trouble. Breaking up was no option right now, as much as he hated to admit that.

"You know I would try everything to protect you?" he asked.

Nodding, Lindsay gave him a little smile before she got up from his chair. "I know. It wouldn't work though. They know too many people. They have too many helpers."

Danny could see the sadness in her eyes and he could feel new anger rising inside him.

"At least he's not allowed to touch you till the wedding," he said. Knowing Lindsay's father, he could be sure that this man didn't allow her fiancé to get intimate with his daughter before he was married with her. When he didn't get an answer from her though, he looked at her, seeing how she blushed lightly.

"What else did he do?" he asked, needing his whole willpower to prevent himself from yelling in front of her. "Did you at least want it?"

"No," she almost whispered, looking away. "But do you think I like being beaten up by him? I didn't have a chance."

The longer Danny listened to her and the more he learnt about what was really going on, the more the urge to get her out of her misery increased. Watching her, now blushing bright red, guilt in her eyes about not being able to get away from someone who treated her like that, who she was actually hating, he wished he could simply run away with her.

For a brief moment, images of their earlier experience popped into his mind. Images of them kissing, holding each other, his hands running over her creamy, silky skin. The memory of all the loving words she had whispered, of her soft sighs and moans that had filled the room, immediately caused him to shudder. They had been so close, not only physically. And it broke his heart to see her like this.

"You remember that I told you I will help you?" Danny asked then. When she looked at him, nodding, he added, "I stick to my promise. I will help you. We'll find a way to get you away from this man. I won't let him hurt you any longer."

Danny knew that this wouldn't be an easy way at all. He would find a way though. Somehow he had to help her. He needed to get her away from this man. No matter how. And to his relief, a slight smile lit Lindsay's face.

"You know how dangerous this is going to be? For you as well?" she asked softly.

"It's worth it," he replied. Stepping in front of her, he watched her for a moment. Then he closed the last bit of distance between them, gently pulling her into his arms.

"I will help you. I promise," he said once again. She only stared back at him, still smiling lightly, with gratitude. He hesitated for another moment before he bent down to her to kiss her once again. This time it was a gentle, almost loving kiss. He would definitely stick to his promise.

"I should go now," Lindsay whispered after they had broken apart again. "Or they'll come and look for me."

Danny nodded. "Take care."

"Take care yourself."

With that Lindsay gave Danny another warm smile before she headed to the office door. She had already left when he was still standing at the same place, staring at the closed door. He knew how dangerous his plan was. But it was worth it. Definitely.


End file.
